1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting and releasing apparatus for a connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector connecting and releasing apparatus for a connector used for a function expanding platform module of a notebook computer, wherein the connector can be embedded in the function expanding platform module.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobility and portability are two of the most important features for notebook computers. For example, a user may need to easily carry the notebook computer out of the office for processing some simple or routine operations, and easily carry the notebook computer back to the office for processing some complex or heavy-loading operations. For increasing the mobility and portability of notebook computers, a design of function expanding platform module is accordingly introduced to notebook computers. By way of the function expanding platform module, a user can only carry the main body of notebook computer out of the office for some simple or routine operations, and come back to the office for processing some complex or heavy-loading operations by connecting the main body of notebook computer to the function expanding platform module. The portability and performance for notebook computers are accordingly improved.
For the above-mentioned easy-carrying purpose, a female connector with a recess structure is usually used for the notebook computer. A male connector with a protrusion structure is used for the function expanding platform module, wherein the male connector protrudes out of the casing of the function expanding platform module. By the design of function expanding platform module for the notebook computer, if the female connector and the male connector are misalignment, and user is not aware of the misalignment and then forces to connect the female connector and the male connector, the female connector and the male connector may be damaged, and more seriously, the function expanding platform module and the notebook computer may also be damaged by stress attack.
Thus, it is very important to provide an improved connector connecting and releasing apparatus for overcoming the above-mentioned problem.